Between A Lunatic and A Ninja
by The Oven Glove
Summary: Roman has been watching his brothers act weird for a while now. He's not too worried about it, but whatever they're planning, he seems to be at the center of it all. Will getting involved be something he regrets? Or will it turn out to be exactly what he didn't realize he was looking for his whole life?


Roman shifted the bag with his ring gear inside over his right shoulder, slid the plastic key card into the slot above the door knob, and waited for the little LED light to turn green and grant his teammates and himself entrance to their hotel room for the evening. He sighed to himself as he pushed the door open, ready to relax for a bit with his brothers before calling it a night. It had been his turn to drive for the last four hours, and his back and shoulders were starting to ache something fierce. Not to mention Dean and Seth had been giving eachother weird glances since that Mc Donalds three cities back when Roman had left the two alone to use the restroom. Honestly, it was like traveling with children sometimes. He was certain that they were planning isomething/i, he just had no clue as to what it might be, so he decided to put it out of his mind until it became a more pressing matter.

After all, he wasn't too worried. Yeah, Dean could be a i _really/i_ vindictive bastard when pissed off, but Roman hadn't done anything to cross the Lunatic Fringe, so he knew Dean wasn't making a hit list with his name on it... at the moment. And Roman also knew that without a doubt that Seth was just too damn loyal to both of them to ever ireally/i hurt his brothers, so it's not like death was waiting around that metaphorical corner either.

The Powerhouse of the Shield swung the door inward, but was caught off-guard when he felt a hand land on the back of his left shoulder and shove him roughly forward. He was a big guy and fairly hard to move when he didn't i _want_ /ito be moved, but it had been a hard shove, and the foot hooked around his ankle kept him from bracing himself with his legs. The largest of the trio stumbled several steps forward into the room, and his teammates followed quickly behind, Seth kicking the door shut behind him with a loud bang.

Roman walked to the bed on the far side of the room, the one that he had fairly won for himself for the duration of their stay.

He didn't care what Dean said, there was no way to cheat a man at rock-paper-scissors.

Roman tossed his gym bag over the bed and onto his suitcase in a fit of annoyance, but there was no real power behind it. He placed a hand on his hip as he turned to his brothers with a raised eybrow, "The Hell was that for? And witch one of you little shits did it?" he asked, his gaze bouncing between the two superstars.

Neither man answered him as they spread out and dropped their gym bags near their own luggage, but Roman could tell by the barely-there smirk that Dean was wearing, exactly who the culprit was. "Really, Dean? You that eager to get to sleep, bro?", he chuckled.

Dean turned toward Roman, and his little smirk went full-blown as he shed his leather coat, tossing it over the chair by the door; his eyes seemed to darken from their normal crystal blue as he stared at the large Samoan man, challenging him. "Oh, I'm that eager to get to i _something_ /iin this room." He chuckled when Roman crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow again, this time, in confusion. "Don't think too hard trying to figure that out, Kitten, don't want you to hurt yourself." The younger man paused for a moment to kick off his habitually unlaced boots and kick them into a corner, before he began he began a slow saunter over to his teammate. As he was walking, he reached his hand up to the hem of his fitted grey wifebeater, and tugged it up an over his head, tossing it over his shoulder to Seth.

Seth, Roman noticed, was in a similar state of undress, and had crawled onto his and Dean's bed. The smaller man was now kneeling in the center of the mattress. He dropped the shirt to the floor without ever taking his smouldering brown eyes away from Roman's own grey ones. Strong hands drifted lazily over his tanned chest, his right skimming down taught abs to grab at his belt-buckle, slowly flicking it open and drawing it through his belt loops. Seth was smiling as wide as Dean was, but he made the effort to make it seem sweet and comforting. He didn't look away from his stare down with Roman, as he spoke to the blond now standing directly in front of their Samoan brother, "Just tell him, Dean. I don't want to turn this into a damn guessing game, I'm ready for this, and so is he."

Dean turned to glance back at the high flyer with a wicked smirk, "Not for what we're gonna get up to, you're not. Not yet." He turned his intense stare back to Roman and licked his lips before he gave him the summerized explanation, "Ok bro, long story short: Seth and I have been fuckin' around for the last few weeks. Got to talkin' about a few things the other night and realized we have more in common than we thought. Like the fact that we both think you're sexy as fuck, and wanna hold you down and fuck that tight ass of yours until you're so damn i _wrecked_ /iyou can't even _think_ about anything but ibegging/i us to let you cum...So, you down, bro?"

The filthy words fell from Dean's lips, the profanity laced announcement thrown at Roman's ears making a fog of lust rise inside him like he'd never felt before in his life. His breathing sped up, and he unconciously lowered his eyes from Deans in a show of submission. He heard a pleased hum in response. i _'Is this really happening!?'_ /iWas all he could think. He couldn't believe his (not unattractive) brothers were so casually suggesting a threesome.

"I'm not hearing an No..." Dean sing-songed with a smile, reaching out to rest his hand gently on Roman's right hip to test the waters a bit; make sure he hadn't just scared his brother for life.

"I'm really not sure how to respond to that..." Roman said, making one last desperate attempt to derail the current awkward conversation, "Is...is this what you two have been hiding all day? Jesus Christ, I thought I was in for some kind of prank, but this is just half-assed, guys. Gotta say, I'm actually kinda disapointed in you, Dean. You could'a had some fun with that, but you're overselling the lies, brother. By a long shot." The Samoan chuckled and gently batted Dean's hand away. He pushed gently past the Lunatic Fringe, intent on taking a hot shower and removing himself from the tense situation for as long as he could reasonably get away with.

Seth, it seemed, had other plans.

The little ninja darted to the end of the bed on his hands and knees and grabbed a tight hold around Roman's right wrist, just as he passed by. When the larger man was pulled to a sudden stop, he turned to look at Seth, only to see frustration instead of the disappointment of a failed prank. He was confused untill Seth spoke, "Dammit, I'm sick of dancing around this thing like it dosn't exist, Ro. No more. We iwant/i you, ya blind dumbass." The hand around Romans wrist moved up, as Seth levered himself up to his knees, reaching for Romans far shoulder and using it to turn him to face the bed fully.

Roman smiled at the fact that even with Seth kneeling on the bed, he still had a good few inches on the high-flyer. The extra height didn't do much to help when Seth fisted both hands in the collar of his t-shirt and yanked. The young man pulled forward with everthing he had, and twised at the waist, trying to spin Roman around and put him flat out on the mattress. It supprised Roman as much as Seth when he actually let the tanned young man do as he pleased. The long haired man tried to sit up and get his elbows under him, but Seth placed his hand in the center of Roman's chest and pushed down with all his strength. Roman gave up and flopped back onto the bed in aquiesence. The Samoan was supprised when Seth braced both hands on his chest, swung a leg over his pelvis, and straddled his lap to help keep him in place. It was an automatic reaction for Roman to reach up and hold on to the narrow hips of the man above him.

They both bounced slightly when Dean flopped gracelessly onto the mattress beside them, his wicked smile wide and his eyes shining with lust. Roman didn't have to look down to know that the other man had finally stripped naked, but he couldn't stop himself from giving the scruffy blond a long once over. As his steady gaze swept over Dean's form, he stopped to admire the younger mans cock. It arched up, the swollen member flushing a vivid red at it's tip, bouncing slightly against Dean's lower stomach. Not too long, but thick.

Dean wrapped a hand around his shaft and pumped lazily as he licked his lips, giving the scene of Seth and Roman a once over. He gave a soft, indulgent, moan as he rolled his thumb over the sensitive head, and looked Roman straight in the eye. "Does it look like we're kidding, bro?" He said, pointedly not laughing at the mix of supprise and arousal on his teammates face.

Seth took the opportunity to grind his jean covered erection against Roman's. The small action caused the bigger man to reflexively moan and push his hips up into the contact while digging his fingers into Seth's hips, and it made Dean chuckle, "Dosn't look like a joke to you either, big cat." He said with a shit eating grin that should have made Roman want to hit him. Instead he reached out with his left hand in an attempt to pull Dean closer. He was supprised when a pale hand wrapped around his wrist and pinned it to the bed. Before he could even turn to look, he felt Seth do the same with his right wrist.

If Roman had to pick any definitive point in the night when things had gone beyond his control, that would have been it.

He was used to the sensation of being pinned down. Hell, it was part of his job, no matter how much he hated hearing that three count. But there was something about the fact that it was his brothers looming over him made everything... okay. It made it alright for those thoughts of letting someone else take control to come to the front of his mind. One at a time, Roman felt every muscle in his body begin to relax. His laboured breathing began to slow to a steadier rythm as he slipped into subspace faster then he ever had before.

Dean smiled to himself, almost in wonder at how beautiful the Samoan looked spread out on the bed, ready and willing for them. He scooped up a few locks of inky hair that had haloed around Roman's head, and wrapped them around his fist, giving a sharp tug to get the caramel skinned man's attention before he was fully gone. "Hey, Kitten. Hey. Look at me, kitty..." Roman's head lazily tilted to the side when asked, but with his pupils blown so wide from lust, Dean wasn't entirely sure if the man was focusing or not. The blond released his hold on Romans hair and started gently scratching his blunt nails over the dark scalp. "Kitten, the safe word is Red, got it?" He smiled when the older man nodded, but just to make sure, asked, "What's the safe word?"

Roman blinked a few times but eventually answered, "Red."

"Good boy, Kitten." Dean crooned, sliding his hand down to cup the angular face. "Such a good boy." He whispered reverantly as he ran a thumb over a thick lower lip, before giving in to the urge he felt and pouncing on it with his mouth.

Seth meanwhile, had pushed Roman's t-shirt up to his armpits and dipped low over his chest, capturing a dusky nipple in his mouth. He sat up, and gently pulled Dean back by a shoulder, both men relinquishing their hold on the sexy Samoan just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it away. When they both seized his wrists again, Roman couldn't stop the small whine that left him, and it made both doms grin. "Bondage really gets you hot, dosn't it?" Seth said with a growing smile, rubbing a thumb over Roman's pulse point soothingly, "We may need to invest in some rope for next time. Make a note Dean."

"What am I, Your fucking secratary?" Dean jabbed back at him without any real heat as he reached for the button on Roman's jeans and thumbed it open. The blond gently nuzzled behind Romans ear until the big man turned his head away, sucking open mouthed kisses down his neck and chest. He felt the bed shift as Seth abandoned his position on Roman's lap to better remove the clothing still between them. The two toned man quickly stripped off his own jeans and boxers in one move, and then moved to do the same for his brother, reveling in each new inch of caramel skin that was exposed to him. He decided that he couldn't help himself, and stopped for the briefest of moments to lick at the dents in Romans hips. He really did love those dents. He had spent more than a few of his masterbatory fantasies pressing his thumbs into those dents as he fucked Roman silly.

Seth smiled when the caramel colored ass he so adored lifed from the matress without having been asked. Honestly, the high flyer had been expecting more of a fight out of the big cat; pushing and clawing with clothes flying, all pent up lust and denile. Though he couldn't honestly say he was displeased with the situation. He was begining to like doming for Roman as much as he liked subbing for Dean.

The young man had finally done away with the last barrier between them as he tossed the clothing off to the side. Seth shuffled off the bed and quickly stepped over to his suitcase. After a few seconds of searching, he found the lube and condoms he had been looking for.

When Seth had stepped away from them to retrieve the supplies, Roman's right hand had been freed, and the big man made use of it while he could. He reached up with his tatooed arm and placed his palm on the side of Dean's neck, his thumb pressing into the skin just below his ear.

He returned to his brothers, tossed the supplies on the corner of the bed, and knelt on the mattress between Roman's knees. Gently he stroked himself as he fully appreciated the image of Dean using his biting kisses to make the big cat squirm and moan, letting out little whines and grunts as the Cincinati native pinched alternatly at each nipple. Seth leaned over to the bed corner and picked up one of the foil packets, tearing it open with his teeth and rolling the protection down over his length. He snatched up one more, tapping Dean in the shoulder with it to get his attention. When the blond glanced up, he grunted and pushed away the outstreched hand. "Not gonna need it." He said staring back down at Roman as he sat up fully, "Gonna put that mouth to work, Kitty's got great DSL. And if our pretty kitty wants his cream, he's gonna suck my cock like his life depends on it. Isn't that right, kitty?" The last question was growled out, Dean barely able to contain himself at this point. Roman couldn't seem to nod hard enough. The blond thrust forward slightly with his hips, drawing grey eyes down to where his thick cock bobed mere inches from Roman's watering mouth.


End file.
